


The black sheep and the swan

by imera



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Community: smallfandombang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus left a promising career as a ballet dancer in England and moved to USA, where he works as a stripper. His uncle blackmails him into spending a few months with him back in England, and takes him out to see a ballet performance. Marcus is convinced he will hate it, but then is captured by the performance, or more like one hot dancer.</p><p>He believed he would never see the man again, but his uncle, who has some influence in the dance academy, set up a playmate between Marcus and the hot dancer.</p><p>It might not have been his ideal start, but he couldn't deny that there was something between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me about 2 years ago, finally gotten around to write it!
> 
> I love Billy Elliot, that movie is just so adorable, and while Magic Mike isn't my favourite movie, I love Channing, and being a big fan of The Eagle movie, well, I was not strong enough to resist the urge. This story is also inspired by Matthew Bourne's Swan Lake, which has a pretty damn nice twist to the whole Swan Lake ballet.
> 
> This is written for the Small Fandom Big Bang, and camellie claimed my story for art, and I received a fanmix, which I think fits pretty well. [-link to the fanmix-](https://8tracks.com/camarellie/the-black-sheep-and-the-swan)

The seatbelt sign blinked as the captain announced they would shortly be arriving in London, then joking about the weather and wishing them a good day. There was happy and anxious chatter all around him, people who had never been to England before, and even business people who were discussing meetings. Whatever their purpose was, they were looking forward to the plane landing; all except Marcus.

What Marcus had in England was family connections through his mother, and bad memories during his childhood which he would rather forget.

A flight attendant slowly walked between the rows, collecting garbage. He noticed yet again that special smile which he didn’t care about, a smile she hoped would interest him in asking for her number. It wasn’t the first time someone had given him the look, or simply handed him their number, but unlike when he was back home, he didn’t feel like going out on a date he didn’t want. All he wanted was to make the months pass as quickly as possible until he could return home.

As Marcus didn’t need to reach another plane, or a certain train, he waited until everyone else walked past him before grabbing his bag and followed. He noticed the look of the flight attendant changing as he walked towards her, her hopes probably rising as she probably thought he waited so long to chat with her. Markus nodded towards her and the others and left, pretending he wasn’t aware of the attention.

Turning his phone on he watched as three messages popped up, all from his uncle. The first was sent as Marcus was sitting on the plane, wishing him good luck. The second about him leaving to meet Marcus at the airport, and the third was as he was waiting for Marcus. If it was anyone else, under any other circumstance, Marcus might have replied, but as he was in England against his wish, he ignored the messages and followed the signs to the exit.

Having only one bag with clothes he didn’t stop with the rest of the people who waited for their bags, and he made it through the checks just as easily.

“Marcus,” his uncle called, having seen him before Marcus had a chance to look at the crowd, not that he would bother searching for the man.

“Hi uncle,” he said, sighing as his uncle reached for a hug. They weren’t that close, but that didn’t stop his uncle from trying to connect with Marcus.

The ride to his home was long and tiring, and all Marcus wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep, or pretend to at least, but unfortunately his uncle didn’t fall for it, or he simply didn’t care. After listening to him for more than an hour they were finally at the house, which Marcus never wanted to see again after he left England. The house itself wasn’t bad, but the memories of his difficult time growing up, after losing his father, still haunted him. He remembered the difficulties he had with his uncle pushing him to become a better dancer, and his disappointment when Marcus decided to move away.

“Will you eat something before going to bed?” he asked, which Marcus shook his head at, tired of listening to the old man.

The next day continued in the same manner, he sat in the living room and listened to his uncle talk about politics, the news and arts, especially arts. “I got us tickets to a ballet this weekend, Swan Lake.”

“You really shouldn’t,” Marcus said as he was staring at the pages of a book, trying to read.

“I think you might like this one.” Since he was young and showed dancing talents his uncle decided to make Marcus one of the best ballet dancers, and he almost succeeded in doing so, but then Marcus felt like he was supposed to take another path and decided to leave his family.

No matter how hard Marcus protested about seeing that ballet performance, which he’d seen several times before, he found himself sitting in the audience, dressed up like a snob in a new suit his uncle paid for, as he was rich and didn’t mind spoiling his only nephew. Marcus once wondered why he never had a family of his own, but he was too young to care so he quickly forgot about it. If he'd spent two seconds looking at the posters, or reading the booklet, he might have realised the performance was not as he thought it would be, and then he might not have been as much against it as he was.

His uncle continued to discuss matters Marcus didn't care for, often mentioning how sad it was that Marcus did not continue with ballet, and how he could have been famous and on that stage. Marcus of course drowned his voice by trying to convert the days he had left into hours, smiling only when the lights were dimmed and the audience stopped small chatting.

Marcus ignored the stage, and tried to block out the music, which wasn’t too difficult in the beginning. It wasn’t until half an hour passed that everything changed for him, that the boring modern version of the classical ballet had an interesting turn. Until then he’d looked at his fingers, or the chair in front of him, but then something caught his eye. He took up the pamphlet and read quickly what it was about in the darkness of the room, trying to do it as discreetly as possible so his uncle wouldn’t see. It was too difficult to read the small text in the dark so he put it away, moving his attention to the stage.

Marcus was unable to take his eyes off the dancer, the Swan. The others looked nice, but none could be compared to the main Swan. The Swan was beautiful, his moves captivating Marcus' attention from the beginning, as did his body as it flew across the stage. Even if Marcus stopped dancing ballet he could still remember how it was, he could still remember the skills it took to perform tricks the Swan did.

He continued to watch them dance, hating his uncle for doing something right for once, knowing that he would never hear the ending of it once they returned home. Marcus decided then that he could endure the arguments he would have with his uncle as long as he could stare at the lean body of the Swan for as long as possible.

Marcus folded his hands over his lap, hoping that his uncle hadn’t seen the effect the Swan had on him. Luckily it was dark, so even if his uncle turned faced him, the chance for him to see the bulge between his legs was slim. Marcus shifted in his seat, hoping the dancer would leave the stage even for a few minutes so he could concentrate on calming his excited body before being captivated once more.

The dance continued, and Marcus’ thoughts betrayed him by wondering if he would have been on the same stage if he hadn’t dropped out of the classical training. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking in that way, especially as he had a quite good life as it was, making far more money than he could in classical ballet.

Then, after what seemed forever, the Swan entered the stage in leather pants, driving Marcus insane as the Swan shared a private dance with the Prince. Marcus felt slightly jealous as they danced together, as they looked at each other in a way which made Marcus think they shared deep secrets, that maybe they were a couple in real life.

The ballet continued, moving too fast for his taste, and before he knew it the Prince was dead, and everything was over. Marcus continued to sit as the rest of the audience got up to clap, grunting as he met his uncle’s gaze, knowing his uncle must have seen his interest grow towards the performance.

“Get up and show them that you appreciated the ballet, I will not have you being disrespectful while around me.” He was right, even though Marcus was dragged over to watch the ballet it was quite disrespectful not to clap, unless the show was extremely bad, then he would have left in the middle even if his uncle told him not to.

When they were all done the audience slowly left the room, Marcus and his uncle followed slowly. Marcus thought they were heading home, but instead of walking out of the building his uncle lead him over to a door which lead to the backstage. “Where are we going?” Marcus asked, knowing well enough where they were heading. As his uncle paid a lot of money to the ballet, to put up shows, he was allowed to go backstage. Marcus understood if his uncle wanted to give them some encouraging words, but he couldn't understand why he had to drag Marcus there, unless it was to continue torturing him.

“I thought I’d see the dancers, and thought you would like to as well.” He was wrong. While some dancers might be nice, most were special and spoiled, thinking that because they were stars on the stage the whole world was to bow down to them. He might have liked them on stage, but their personalities might be rotten.

Backstage the dancers were chatting and cheering, drinking champagne and complimenting each other. His uncle walked past them, giving his own compliments, taking a glass and sipping it as he continued through the mass of dancers. Marcus avoided making eye contact, not wanting them to think he was interested in them. He followed his uncle until the man stopped, and then he crossed his fingers, hoping they would be leaving soon, or that he could sneak out without his uncle noticing. However, the old man made sure Marcus had no way of escaping by pulling him into the small group he was talking with.

“This is my nephew, Marcus, he used to dance ballet, was quite talented as well.” <i>Way to go uncle</i>, Marcus thought.

“Used to, why did you stop?” one of the swans asked.

If he needed to tell the truth then he would have said because he didn’t want to be a slave to his uncle, as the rest of the ballet dancers were to whoever paid them, but instead he said that he wanted to do something else. None of them seemed to understand his reason, as ballet was probably all they knew.

The next ten questions they asked were the typical questions anyone who were passionate about something would ask, if he ever regretted his choice, if he ever practiced, what he was doing since he stopped. Marcus tried to please his uncle by answering as best he could, except to the question about what he was doing.

“Go ahead Marcus, tell them what you’re working with.” Marcus hated his uncle right then, was that the reason he wanted to see the dancers? Did he want to humiliate Marcus as revenge for him leaving?

Before he opened his mouth someone else joined them, and their attentions was drawn towards the new person.

“Esca, most magnificent performance,” his uncle said and rested his hand on the Swan’s shoulder. Marcus stared at him, his throat going dry as he remembered some of the moves the Swan, who his uncle called Esca, did on the stage. “I would like you to meet my nephew Marcus, he was quite impressed by your performance as well.” Marcus could hardly believe the dancer was standing in front of him, the same dancer who made it difficult for him to sit in his seat during the performance. He hoped nobody could read minds at that moment because he didn’t want to others to know just what he wanted from Esca.

“Thank you,” Esca said, smiling brightly. Marcus was finally safe from the inquiring about his life as they continued to discuss the dance. Luckily for Marcus someone needed to discuss something with his uncle so his attention was drawn away from Marcus, who quickly left the party as soon as the opportunity arose. Nobody seemed to care about him, making his escape far easier than he feared.

Knowing he couldn’t go home without his uncle he waited outside, hoping he wasn’t planning to stay there the whole night. Fortunately for him he only had to wait half an hour, and then they could return home.

“Wasn’t that a nice evening?”

“Why do you always have to humiliate me?” His uncle didn’t answer, which annoyed Marcus even more. “I didn’t come here to be humiliated by you in front of those dancers, if that is all you’re planning to do then I think I’ll return home.”

“You will do no such thing, you agreed to stay here three months.” He had, but what he hadn’t was agreed upon humiliation.

Luckily his uncle didn’t argue when he said he would go straight to bed, which he did as soon as he walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning he only wanted to relax, which he would have done if his uncle hadn’t interrupted him.

“Marcus, a guest has arrived for you,” he said as he poked his head into Marcus’ room. Marcus stared at this uncle, then put down the boring newspaper.

“Who is it?” he asked, not having expected anyone. His uncle stepped into the room, and so did the guest, who turned out to be none other than the Swan. Marcus’ breath got caught in his throat as he stared at the dancer, having to clear his throat as his he had not expected to see him again.

Marcus felt uncomfortable as a stranger entered his room, but there was nothing he could do about it unless he wanted to be rude. His uncle of course didn’t get the memo of how to avoid such embarrassing moments between them.

“I invited Esca to keep you company, as I’m sure you don’t want to spend all your time with me.” That was an understatement.

Marcus greeted Esca and asked his uncle if he would see him in the hallway. “I can’t believe you think it’s fine to use your power over them to make them hang out with me.”

“Nonsense, he doesn’t mind it at all.”

“Can you honestly say that any professional ballet dancer want to spend time with someone who they don’t know, and can’t stand ballet dancers?”

“You have many dancer friends.”

“You know they aren’t the same.” His uncle made sure to torment him at every opportunity he got, which simply increased Marcus’ hatred for the man. “Why must you always humiliate me?” he asked, tired of the constant arguments.

His uncle didn’t answer him, instead he smiled and left. Marcus wanted to curse him but instead turned back to his room, where Esca was still waiting.

“I’m sorry about my uncle, he can be quite bossy. If you wish you can go home, or do whatever you want, I’m not going to hold you to anything.”

“Oh no, I don’t mind spending the day with you.” Marcus didn’t know what to think, first of all his uncle made Esca spend the whole day with him, and then Esca said he wouldn’t mind. He couldn’t be certain if Esca was serious or if he was simply too polite to say anything.

“Are you sure?” Esca nodded.

“Your uncle mentioned that you might want to see the town.” His uncle might be manipulating, but even if Marcus didn’t want to be forced with someone he agreed and they went out together.

Esca was of the quiet type, not that Marcus wanted someone who would keep talking his ears off, like his uncle. They continued to walk around the city, neither one seeming to know what to say, when they reached a poster of the ballet Esca was starring in.

“I heard you used to be a ballet dancer,” Esca said, after almost an hour of silence. Marcus nodded, again cursing his uncle. There were some things that man was obsessed about, one of them being Marcus’ choice to quit. “Do you regret it?”

He should have known that Esca was like everyone else, asking the same questions. “I liked some parts of it, but my uncle sucked all the fun out of it. You work for him, I’m sure you know how he can be.”

Esca chuckled. “He has a strong personality at times, but it’s for my own good, wouldn’t have made it so far if it wasn’t for him.” For a moment he wondered if Esca was joking or not, but then guessed not everyone had the good luck of being tormented by their uncle until they saw no other way out tan leaving their family.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard someone praise my uncle.”

“There are quite many dancers who like him, his tough, but fair.” That was not how Marcus remembered him, but he wasn’t going to speak his mind about that matter. “You don’t like him very much do you?”

He couldn’t understand how Esca knew, but he wouldn’t argue. “No, we have a troubled past.”

“He admires you.”

Marcus laughed, wondering where Esca had that idea from. “Yeah, the way he keeps humiliating me in front of others is just another way to show everyone just how proud he is of me.”

“I know you might not see it, but underneath the harsh behaviour he does admire you.”

“Did he put you up to this?”

“What do you mean?”

Marcus grunted, feeling as if he was set up. “Did he tell you to take me out and tell me just how much he loves me? He does realise that the time for me becoming a professional ballet dancer has long passed, doesn’t he?”

Esca looked slightly distressed, before his expression changed. “All he did was ask me to spend some time with you because you needed to be around someone your age, but I see he should have taken you to the playground as you are behaving like a child.”

“At least I’m not a slave to my uncle, like you clearly are.” Esca then did something Marcus had not expected, something which shook him so hard he didn’t know how to reply. Esca punched him right in his face. The dancer looked just as shocked as Marcus felt.

“I’m sorry,” he apologised quickly before he took a few steps away from Marcus. The punch wasn’t that hard, but it still left both of them in a shocked stage.

“No, that was quite impressive, didn’t think a ballet boy had it in him to punch someone.”

“I’m no ordinary ballet boy,” Esca replied, slightly less shocked. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“If you apologise once more I’ll punch you.” There was a moment of silence between them before they smiled and continued on their way.

“You said you were no ordinary ballet boy, what did you mean by that?” Marcus asked, wanting to avoid the silence.

“I was different once, but sadly I’m quite ordinary now, or like the rest of the ballet boys at least.” Marcus wanted to believe him, that he wasn’t special, but he was. For instant, none of the others had the power to turn him on during the performance.

“So, have you ever regretted becoming a ballet dancer?” Marcus asked, turning the tables around.

“No,” Esca replied simply without spending any time thinking.

“Really, none at all?”

The younger boy seemed to think about it a few seconds, then as they rounded a corner he spoke again. “I grew up under poor circumstances, with my family background I’m certain all I would become was a miner, which would not be close to as satisfying as dancing.” Marcus could see how dancing was better than mining, far better on his health at least. “Anyway, dancing is what makes me feel alive.”

“Have you ever thought about having taken up another type of dancing, or was ballet the only kind you wanted?”

“It was by chance that I was introduced to ballet, and then I got into a school, and even thought there might be other types of dancing out there, ballet is far more challenging, and satisfies me. I also get paid, which is better than many other dancers.” Marcus was surprised at how Esca was literally pushed into ballet and didn’t mind it, which meant he had to love it.

The boy was talented, Marcus knew that after he saw him on stage. “Have you tried other types of dance?”

“Are you trying to make me quit ballet?” Marcus was surprised at how quick Esca was. He might not deliberately try to make others quit, but he did question their decision to stay.

“No, not really, but I am allowed to question you as you all are feel you are allowed to question me and my choices.”

“True, but we didn’t quit something we were good at.”

“Simply because I don’t dance ballet any longer it doesn’t mean I’m not a dancer.”

“So you dance, what kind of dancing?” Marcus managed to avoid answering such a question the previous day, but feared he couldn’t keep it a secret from Esca. It was strange how he wanted to answer every question Esca asked, as if he’d put some kind of truth spell over him.

“My uncle calls it a disgrace of the family name, but others might call it exotic dancing.”

“You’re a stripper?!” Esca cried, sounding shocked by the truth.

“I’m not ashamed of what I do, but I don’t want the whole town to know.” It was partly true, he wasn’t ashamed if people did know, but he didn’t want anyone who he didn’t personally care for to know, which was why he hated it when his uncle tried to corner him into telling the whole ballet company about his job.

“I’m sorry, I just, I can’t believe it. Why would you switch to that?”

“The money, the fact that the only wrong dance moves we make is the type which makes us not look sexy, and the sex.” That last answer seemed to silence Esca, which was hilarious to watch as Marcus could see he had a question he wanted to ask, or several.

“Do you get a lot of sex?” There it was, the question many wanted answer to when they knew what he did for a living. Nobody seemed to care about money, until they discovered just <i>how much </i>money it was.

“If I wanted to I could probably get someone every night we perform, and in between as well, but that is only if I wanted to.” He knew his answer wouldn’t please Esca, but he was too embarrassed to continue asking. Marcus could still tell by the way he turned his head away, and how his whole body seeming to tense up while a dark red colour spread across his face. Marcus smiled, finding Esca’s embarrassment funny as he was literally grinding up against that other dancer on stage.

He decided to give Esca more to think about. “I could have sex every night, but I rarely did, most of them were only out for some quick fun, and while it could be fun, I’m more of the long relationship type.” Again it was partially true. He wanted a longer relationship, but wouldn't mind fucking a sexy woman or man if he or they wanted it.

He watched Esca closely, wondering there was any special intentions behind the questions, if Esca wanted to see if Marcus went his way, because there was no question Esca was fully gay. He didn’t act as some of Marcus’ gay friends did, who made sure everyone they met knew their sexuality after three seconds, but Marcus had been around many fully gay men to tell. and it was not the first time one had tried to trick him into admitting which way he went.

“So, how many fans have you slept with?” Marcus asked, deciding to ask Esca the same questions he asked him, to see what he would answer.

“What?” Esca stared at him, the red on his cheeks darkening, making him look utterly adorable.

“I figured if you ask me, I should be able to ask you, or doesn’t it work that way?” Marcus then added one of his wicked smiles, the one which he knew could make anyone do what he commanded.

“Yes, but…I...” Esca ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes moving around the shops as they walked past a bakery.

It was adorable how he struggled to come up with an answer, as if there was any wrong or right answers. “Come on, it’s not that difficult, have you slept with any fans at all?” Marcus made sure the question was open for both sexes, in case Esca didn’t think he knew about his sexuality, Marcus didn’t want to scare Esca.

“Yes,” he said, almost whispering. “Please don’t tell your uncle, he doesn’t like it that we use our job to get laid.”

“Don’t worry, he won’t hear it from me.” Marcus wanted to tell him he would never snitch on anyone unless it affected him personally, or someone he cared about, in a bad way, but he didn’t.

“Thanks.” They walked past another bakery, and Marcus couldn’t fight the desire to eat baked goods. Esca didn’t mind taking a break, but warned Marcus he didn’t have any money with him, which was no problem for Marcus as he could pay.

“I will pay you back when I-”

“Don’t think about it.” Marcus interrupted.

“Really, I want to.”

“Think of this as a date, it would be disrespectful to pay me back.”

“A date?” Marcus discovered then that he loved embarrassing Esca, to watch him as he nervously tried to focus his eyes on something as his cheeks burned that sweet colour, and the way he sometimes smiled nervously.

“A pretend date, like a blind date.” Esca seemed to relax slightly then, but he still avoided Marcus’ gaze.

Marcus bought some macarons and some dessert cakes, asking Esca if he didn’t like anything or if he was allergic. Esca liked most things Marcus suggested, and even found the courage to ask if he could have something with coconut taste. “Is it your favourite?” Marcus asked as they sat down by the window. Esca nodded shyly as he poked his fork into the cake.

“I’m not usually allowed to eat this much sweets,” he commented as he took a bite.

“My uncle’s rules?” Marcus asked, snorting as he remembered the ridiculous rules his uncle gave him when he was younger.

“Not only him, this time.”

“Well, why don’t you go by my rules now, as my uncle put you up for this. When I eat something I shouldn’t, I exercise extra that day.”

“What kind of exercise?”

“I’m sure we can figure out something,” Marcus said in a teasing tone. Esca looked away, probably afraid if what kind of answer he would receive. They ate in silence a few minutes, Marcus watching Esca’s face as he took bite after bite of the delicious treat, savouring every taste of the delicious cake as if it was the last time he would ever taste something like it.

“What do you want to do once we’re done here?” Marcus asked, wondering how long his uncle wanted Esca to keep Marcus out.

“I don’t know,” Esca answer truthfully. “Is there any sightings you might want to see?”

“I’ve lived here myself once, I’ve seen most of them.” Esca nodded, his eyes moving back to his dessert as he tried to think about something else they could do.

“What about a show later on? I am certain that I can get us tickets to most things.” Marcus loved how innocent Esca was, how the only things he came up with was tourist options.

“What about a club?” Marcus asked, wanting to drink and forget about his uncle.

“We can go clubbing, if that’s what you want, but I will have to go home and change first.”

“Then it’s a date, or pretend date at least.” Esca smiled slightly as he took the remaining of his coconut macaroon into his mouth. Marcus felt himself staring at his lips, wondering how it would be like to kiss him right then. Would it taste coconut, or would it taste something sweeter. He found himself being pulled into the thought, and would have leaned forwards and kissed Esca if someone hadn’t entered the café at that moment, the bell bringing him back.

“I can pick you up later, if you wish, I refuse to walk when I can use my uncle’s money and drive everywhere.”

“He doesn’t mind?”

“He forced me to come here and spend time with him, the least he can do is pay for my stay.” Marcus never thought he would feel bad about his choice to take advantage of his uncle, but as Esca looked slightly disappointed he couldn’t help the feeling. “We agreed beforehand about him taking care of my finances as I stayed here,” Marcus marked, not wanting Esca to think he was as bad as that.

“That is nice of him.” Marcus wanted to comment on that, to tell Esca that the only reason his uncle accepted the deal was because he wanted to interest him into staying, but he didn’t say anything, as Esca already knew the way he felt about his uncle.

“I don’t know why he’s so nice, but I do hope it’s because he wants to be nice, not because he’s trying to trick me. But enough about my uncle, let’s talk about something more fun.”

“Like what?”

“Like, have you ever visited another country?” Esca shook his head. “Are there any places you dream of going?”

“I haven’t really thought about it, never thought I had the chance to go anywhere. The money I have left at the end of the month usually goes into my savings account.”

“Saving for what?”

“My own place, somewhere on the countryside.” Marcus imagined Esca in a small cottage, tending his garden, as Esca seemed to be the kind who would want a kitchen garden. He imagined Esca half naked as he cut the grass, and then he imagined his hands moving across the slightly sweaty skin, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Esca’s mouth. Marcus shook his head as he remembered they were in public, and getting a hardon would not be the wisest thing right then.

“Let me guess, a smallish cottage with a kitchen garden?”

Esca laughed, sending small balls of electricity through Marcus’ body. “Almost. I can’t dance all my life, so I figured I should save as much as possible while I can. And even if I end up as a teacher here, and that house would be a getaway from the city.”

“That sounds really nice,” Marcus admitted, fighting the urge to imagine himself and Esca together in a bed.

“And what about you, have you travelled anywhere? Except the states, as you’re working there.”

“I’ve been to Mexico, and Canada.”

“That’s almost cheating,” Esca called.

“How can that be cheating?”

“It’s like saying that I’ve been to Scotland and Ireland, it’s not that far, and almost expected of anyone living in this country.”

“I don’t believe you, It’s not expected of you. What happens if you haven’t been to one of those countries? Do you get banned or have to pay a fee?”

“You know what I mean,” Esca was adorable as he was trying to defend his choice of words. “Then I have been visiting another country, I went to Scotland once, when I was really young, so I can barely remember anything of that trip, except that my mother was still alive.” His expression changed, looking gloomy as he thought about his mother. Marcus wanted to ask what happened, but chose to be respectful and let him keep it to himself until he was ready to tell Marcus.

“Do you have a license?” Marcus asked.

“Yes, why?”

“Because I can’t drive on the wrong side of the road,” Marcus noted and stood up. He decided that the best way to cheer Esca was to give him something else to think about.

“Where are we going?”

“At my uncle’s home, we’re taking a car, and I’ll take you somewhere nice, as I’m sick of seeing your mopey face,” he joked. He held his breath as he feared Esca would take it the wrong way, releasing it only as Esca snorted. “Give me a box of each of the macaroons please,” he asked the man behind the counter. “Five of the coconut ones,” he whispered once he remembered Esca loved coconut.

“Why have you bought more?” Esca asked, sounding defeated.

“Don’t worry, we’ll work it off,” Marcus comforted him. He knew of one way to burn off those extra calories, but he wasn’t going to suggest it before he knew if Esca wanted it as well, or at least wouldn’t be offended by the suggestion, which Marcus could always disguise as a joke if needed.

They returned to his uncle’s place and entered the garage, there they had the choice to pick any of the four cars his uncle owned. Marcus let Esca pick as he would be the one driving, and wasn’t surprised when Esca chose the least impressive car, a BMW. Marcus didn’t mind it, as it would mean less eyes were upon them, but he did wonder why Esca didn’t pick one of the fancy sports cars his uncle was so proud of.

Marcus then called one of his favourite italian restaurant and ordered some takeout, telling them he would pay double if they had it ready in ten minutes. They agreed and Marcus went into the house to get some things they might need on their trip. He knew he made it seem as if he knew where they were going, but he didn’t, wanting to see how far they had to drive before they could be alone without worrying about anything. Esca drove down to the restaurant, who had Marcus’ order ready. Marcus thanked them and paid, then quickly jumping into the car and telling Esca where to go. They made it out of the city, drove straight for a while before Marcus started giving him random directions.

<i>Left, right right, left.</i>

The radio was playing in the background as they were discussing dancing, one of the few topics which they both had experiences with. Esca told Marcus about different embarrassing ballet moments, and Marcus told him of the not as sexy moments he’d experienced with his friends on the stage as well. They laughed and laughed, enjoying the silly and embarrassing moments they, or others, had during their work day.

“Here, drive over to that tree,” Marcus said after they had been driving for almost half an hour.

“Where are we?” Esca asked as he parked the car.

“Don’t know, but that hill looks perfect for a picnic, don’t you think?” Esca didn’t deny it, but he did add that he thought Marcus was crazy, something Marcus agreed upon. “At least it’s more of a date now.”

“Don’t you mean pretend date?” Esca questioned, eying Marcus suspiciously.

“Fine, if you have to be so fussy about the details.” They both laughed, knowing that even if it was only a pretend date, there was still something there; or Marcus hoped Esca felt the same way.

They sat down together and ate the takeout, which wasn’t warm any longer, while discussing how their jobs was affecting their lives, and how things would have been if they had for instant chosen the job which they thought they would end up with. Esca would have been a miner, like the rest of his family, and Marcus would have become a professional ballet dancer because his uncle demanded it.

“I think my uncle had bigger hopes of me as a dancer than I did. I knew at an early age that my body wasn’t built for elegance dancing, so if I should be doing any classical dancing I think I would have been a barynya dancer instead.” Esca laughed so hard he spit some of the spaghetti out over the blanket, which made them both laugh.

“I think I’m made for this kind of dancing, at least that is how I feel. I’m sure that if I had to work in the mines it would destroy me.”

“Well, you found your calling, that isn’t something everyone will experience.”

“What is your calling, if I may ask?” Marcus didn’t mind the question, Esca had a right to know, but he couldn’t help feeling as if his dream was silly compared to Esca’s.

“I want to design and sell furniture,” he said quickly.

“Have you made any so far?”

“A few, but I can’t get into it before I have economical security, something I want to do by myself. It’s not difficult to make a name and sell if you have money and family who are willing to help, but I want to do it without the fame being bought.”

“So nobody else can take the credit for what you accomplished.” Esca’s voice was low and thoughtful, and Marcus felt like they were more alike than he first anticipated.

“I bet you have just as much to prove as I do, probably more as you came from a family which most likely didn’t appreciate ballet. Then coming to a place with people who most likely didn’t appreciate your background.”

“That’s almost exactly how I feel about it, how did you know?”

“Because once I was one of those snobs who didn’t like someone if they came from a less perfect family.” Marcus didn’t like to admit it out loud, but he figured Esca wouldn’t be as angry at his confession as others might be.

“Oh, so you were a bully?” Esca’s tone was firm, but it still had enough playfulness to it that Marcus wasn’t afraid of admitting anything.

“Sort of.”

“There are no sort off, either you bullied the kids who were different, or you didn’t, and if you contributed to the bullying you’re guilty.”

“Ok, I was a bully, but I do regret it, not all, but most of it.”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard to admit.”

“No, and now that I’ve got that off my chest I can go on and live like the awesome person I am, without feeling guilt.” That comment earned him a punch in his shoulder. “You apparently need anger management treatment,” he joked, earning him another punch. “Or maybe I should call the police, domestic violence and all that.”

Esca did then something Marcus hadn’t expected, he attacked him, and for the next few seconds they were wrestling on the grass next to the blanket. Marcus could of course easily pin Esca down if he wished, but he was laughing so hard that keeping Esca at an arm's length was a challenge. After some rolling around, almost knocking the food over, they stopped wrestling when Esca had the upperhand on Marcus, pinning him down beneath him. Their smiles didn’t falter as they stared at each other, their eyes expressing more than they intended.

For a brief moment it looked as if Esca would kiss Marcus, but then he rolled off him and returned to his spot on the blanket. Marcus took a deep breath and sat up as well, wondering if he should take the first steps.

They finished their dinner, then Marcus pulled out the macaroons and offered Esca one.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Come on, I promise we’ll work it off later, we’re going clubbing, there will be lots of dancing.” Esca still didn’t look convinced, but that didn’t stop him from taking a coconut flavored macaron.

“I’ll blame you if anyone complains about me when I’m back at work,” Esca said right before enjoying the macaroon.

“Fine by me,” Marcus smiled, knowing nobody would say anything unless Esca told them. nobody would know. They all had rules, but Marcus remembered the way the older dancers didn’t care about following certain rules. When Marcus asked them once if they weren’t afraid of being discovered, all he got as a reply was that unless another dancer snitched, or if they were caught red handed, the teachers wouldn't know. Marcus then wondered about the teachers who used to be students at their school. If they used to do it themselves they would certainly try to catch the students, but no, they never tried to catch them in the act, instead they would punish the rulebreakers only if they were caught. Marcus remembered just how unfair it was, as everyone else had the chance to sneak out, party or eat whatever they wanted, and he couldn’t do anything as his uncle kept an eye with him.

After eating they went for a short walk, discussing the countryside, and especially Exca’s dream house. “It sounds beautiful, and if you ever get it you should send me a text, wouldn’t mind seeing that house.”

“I will,” Esca promised, blushing slightly.

They then returned to the city where they went their own ways, knowing they would meet again later that evening. Marcus had a plan in mind which could go either way, especially as Esca seemed to want to keep his sexuality a secret.

Wanting to impress Esca he pulled out the black jeans he knew showed off his ass quite well, and a dark blue shirt which was easily opened if he needed to show off a little chest. He found the address of the club, then sat down and waited almost an hour before Esca showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

The instant the doorbell rang Marcus jumped up and almost ran to the door, snorting as Esca was already inside as the butler let him in. I’ll be right there,” Marcus called from the second floor before running into his bathroom to freshen slightly. “You can do this,” he told his reflection, knowing there was a chance for his plan to go horribly wrong, and that Esca might not want to talk to him after that. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he would be a fool if he thought there was nothing between them.

Esca was wearing a long black coat over his clothes, but Marcus could already tell he was classy dressed, and his hair was styled, and he smelled quite lovely as Marcus stood next to him. “Ready?” Marcus asked, receiving an eager nod as a reply.

The driver pulled up in his uncle’s car, and then both Esca and Marcus got into the back. “Where are we going?” Esca asked curiously, which Marcus replied to by saying it’s a surprise.

The moment they stopped outside the club Esca knew exactly what kind of club it was, which made Marcus wonder if he’d been there before. He told Esca they didn’t have to go in if he didn’t wish to, but after a moment of thought Esca said it was fine. Marcus questioned his choice to pull Esca into a gay club, wondering if maybe he’d been wrong and Esca wasn’t gay.

They had no troubles getting in, and slowly they made their way through the crowd of drunk men and women dancing to the techno music. Marcus looked at Esca, who looked slightly nervous, but kept up with him nonetheless. Marcus went over to the VIP section of the club, knowing that even if he wasn’t famous, he could certainly buy a seat with his uncle’s money. In the VIP section Esca looked less secure as they were there, but it didn’t stop him from following Marcus, and he smiled as they found empty seats.

They discussed the music before ordering their drinks. They didn’t have to wait long before their alcoholic beverages arrived.

“I’ve never been to a VIP section in a club before,” Esca expressed as his eyes moved around the room. “It’s not as impressive as I believed it would be.”

“I think it’s more the drugs people want in a VIP section, drugs and sex.” At that Esca looked away, but Marcus could see the pink colour on his cheeks.

They finished their drinks before Marcus suggested heading over to the dance floor. “I promised you we would work off all that sugar.”

“You mean, dancing with you?” Esca asked, sounding surprised. After taking a brief moment to think he accepted, smiling shyly as he placed his empty glass on the counter.

Marcus took his hand and lead him back to the main part of the club, as there was where the party was at. It seemed like Esca wanted to stand by the edge of the dancing crowd, but Marcus wouldn’t hear of it, plowing his way through the dancing people, stopping only when they were almost in the middle of the group.

Leaning closer to Esca Marcus asked him if he was fine with the location, which Esca nodded to. Again Marcus wondered if Esca had even been to a gay club as he kept looking at the other people, looking slightly nervous.

Marcus knew by experience that Esca would not start dancing without a push, and that he probably had to lead. It was funny how someone as talented as Esca was both nervous and shy in the company of sexual dancing. Marcus bit his tongue before he asked Esca if he was fine, not wanting to make him feel like he was thinking Esca was weak. Esca nodded.

Marcus began, knowing the safest way to bring Esca out of his shell was to pull him into soft motions. Taking his hands Marcus slowly rolled his hips, tangling their fingers into each other before slowly pulling Esca closer. He didn’t fight Marcus, but neither was he eager to copy Marcus’ movements. It didn’t bother him, as he knew everyone were different, and also because he enjoyed shy men, far more than he should. Bringing Esca’s arms high up in the air he let them slowly fall to his shoulders before he moved his hands down the length of Esca’s arms, carefully letting them drop to Esca’s hips, which he took a firm hold of before slowly guiding him. Esca wasn’t easily lead as some of the women who went to see him in the club, but he didn’t fight Marcus, so there was hope.

Leaning closer to Esca’s ear he told him to relax, which worked, a little. It did become easier to guide Esca’s the longer they danced, and Esca’s concern about doing things the right way slowly faded until he was having fun. Carefully Marcus brought Esca closer, so close that their pants were rubbing against each other. Esca didn’t mind it, at first, but then his eyes became hazy and a blush spread across his face. It wouldn’t take long before Marcus understood exactly why he was blushing as he felt a bulge grow between Esca’s legs, pressing against his own cock, which reacted in the same way,

Esca’s movements seemed to stiffen slightly as there was friction between their cocks. Wanting to keep Esca from pulling back Marcus leaned closer to him and told him it was fine.

It wasn’t as the next moment Esca pulled away from him, crashing in another couple, who shoved him so hard that he went flying into a second couple, who were equally angry but yelled instead of pushing him. Esca looked distressed, and he stared at Marcus once before turning and making his way through the crowd.

Marcus went after him, of course, running past the first bar and into the VIP room, but Esca wasn’t there. He’d been so unlucky to lose the sight of Esca as soon as he escaped Marcus, so he was forced to search the club.

It took maybe four minutes before he saw Esca again, that time standing by the wall looking slightly sad with a man blocking his path, talking to him. Marcus felt angry, he wanted then to hit that stranger, but knew it would only cause problems for him so instead he walked calmly over to Esca.

“Hi,” he said loud enough for both of them to hear over the loud music. Esca averted his eyes for a second before finally looking at him. The stranger, however, looked slightly angry. “Esca, can I talk to you?” Again he refused to speak, but the stranger didn’t seem to mind Esca’s silence.

“Why don’t you get lost yankee, he doesn’t want to talk to you” the stranger said, giving Marcus a nasty look.

If esca was anyone else he might have walked away as he didn’t want any trouble, but he was not willing to give up on Esca yet, especially not because since the first time he laid his eyes on him he was taken by him. “I want to hear him say it,” Marcus demanded, hating when assholes spoke for someone else.

“I told you, he doesn’t want to speak to you,” the asshole said, poking Marcus’ chest. Not wanting any troubles Marcus clenched his fists and kept them at his side, knowing that if provoked he often turned to violence, as he hated people pushing him.

“He’s my date, I have a right to know if something is wrong.” At that the stranger pushed Marcus so hard he stumbled backwards and hit someone standing there, they called him something nasty before turning their attention away from him. Marcus was angry at the treatment and returned to the stranger, grabbing him by his shirt.

Unfortunately he had no opportunity to scare him before two quite large men grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away.

“Alright, I think you’ve had enough fun,” one buffoon said before both moved him towards the exit.

“What about my jacket?” Marcus called out, hoping that they would allow him to get it, and if he was lucky he could talk to Esca in private. The second buffoon asked where it was, then as he mentioned the VIP section he went to find it. Marcus was disappointed, but there wasn't much he could do as they were in charge.

“Here it is,” the buffoon said and slammed the jacket into his chest before they kicked him out.

“What a club, full of fuckers.”

“Watch it before I punch you,” one buffoon threatened. Hating that his chance with Esca was blown he slowly walked in the direction of his home, hating that the amazing day was ruined by a punk.

He’d made it one block before he heard a familiar voice call after him, a voice he was certain he’d never hear again.

“Marcus!”

Turning around he was pleased to see Esca, his flustered face smiling slightly as he reached Marcus.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me,” Marcus said, still surprised.

“I’m sorry. That was Prince, we used to date, once, he still doesn’t like me dating someone else.” That did explain a lot, like how Esca was nervous when they entered the club. “He owns the club, or his father does, but he runs it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, we could have gone somewhere else.”

“I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t think it’s proper to speak about an ex on a date, even if it is only a pretend date.”

Marcus smiled as he had been right about Esca’s sexuality, and that he finally had Esca by himself again.

“What if I want this to be a proper date?” Marcus asked. Esca smiled, looking far more secure than in the club,

“That sounds lovely.”

“If we want to do this right then we better start, the night is still young, but not for long.” Marcus took Esca’s hand and pulled him towards a restaurant located not far away from where they were stranded. “Dinner first, then clubbing.”

“You really don’t have to do all this for me, and tonight.”

“It’s not all for you, but it’s nice how full of yourself you are.” He earned himself a fist in his shoulder, and a <i>‘Hey, that’s not fair’ </i>from Esca, which he replied to by laughing.

“This isn’t a fancy restaurant, but it’s good, or used to be,” he said as they entered a place he often visited when he visited London. He wasn’t often there, but it was one of his favourite places, which by the looks of the menu was still serving the same food they had years before.

Marcus ordered his dinner sandwich, which was far better than any ordinary sandwich and would keep a man full for a while, and Esca went with soup before some chicken.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” Marcus asked, wanting to be sure Esca wasn’t asking for one of the cheaper things on the menu.

“And a pretzel, I’ve always loved those.” Again Marcus didn’t trust him, but he wasn’t going to force Esca into getting the most expensive thing on the menu, as Marcus often did as he stayed with his uncle.

“Make it four pretzels,” Marcus told the waiter before he turned his attention back to Esca, who seemed to be slightly insecure.

“Are you trying to fatten me up? Is this all a scheme to make me so fat I have to drop out from ballet?” Marcus smiled and shook his head. “Then why are you doing all of this?”

“Because I like you,” Marcus answered honestly. “Since I first lay my eyes on you, as a matter of fact.”

“First time?”

“Well, it was more of a sexual attraction then, but that evolved since this morning.” Marcus decided then to be honest about everything, and hoped Esca would as well. “Why did you pull away from me at the club?”

Marcus wondered if he shouldn’t have asked as Esca’s expression changed once again, that time looking nervous.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I don’t mind, it’s just that I rarely tell someone I’ve just met.” Marcus wondered just how bad it was  “I have some sort of intimacy problems, and doing anything in public which will pull attention towards me makes me nervous. I know it’s foolish as I’m a dancer and on a stage, sometimes half naked, but once I’m off that stage, when I’ve put my dancing shoes in my bag, I turn shy and want to hide more than be first in line.”

Marcus wondered if Esca’s ex had something to do with his issues, but decided not to bring him up more that night.

“And then I started having feelings, and it felt like everyone was watching me, and knew just what was happening, what I was thinking.”

“I’m no expert,” Marcus started as he reached for Esca’s hand. “But you were not the only one with<i> feelings </i>in that club, and I’m not talking about me, not that I was any better.” Esca seemed to ease up, which made Marcus happy.

Before either could say anything else the waiter returned with their food. Once they had eaten Marcus then called a cab.

“Initially I wanted to take you out to a different club, but as you don’t feel comfortable around strangers I have another idea.” Marcus smiled as they got into the cab, his smile turning into a grin as Esca asked where they were going and he refused to let him know.

It wouldn’t take long before Esca would know exactly what address Marcus whispered to the driver, but Marcus found it fun to let Esca guess.

“Your home?” Esca asked as they pulled up in front of the large building.

“Yes; why, don’t you like it?”

“It’s pretty and all that, but I didn’t think the date was over yet.”

“It’s not, but you are a special man who require a special date, and I’m going to give you special.” Esca didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything as he followed Marcus into his house and up to his room.

“So, what kind of special date are you planning?” he asked. Marcus smiled at Esca’s eagerness, hoping that he wouldn’t be too disappointed.

Once they were locked inside Marcus’ room he went over to his music player and turned on his club dancing music list.

“You said you didn’t feel well dancing in public, so I thought we could try in private.” Esca smiled, and it sent a warm feeling through Marcus. “So, want to continue from where we left off?”

“Yes.”

Slowly Marcus closed the space between them, reaching for Esca’s hands before pulling him close. Moving his hands down to Esca’s hips he pulled him so close that if any of them got a hard on the other would feel it at once. Esca wasn’t nearly as stiff as he was in the club, giving into Marcus’ directions far easier than before, allowing him to roll their hips in the same rhythm. Marcus tried to take it easy as he didn’t want to scare Esca, luckily the ballet dancer didn’t mind his unconventional dance moves.

When Esca placed his hands on Marcus’ shoulders he decided to take it to the next level, where he would use moves from his club. He started slowly, rolling his hips slightly wider, shaking his ass, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Esca looked nervous, and Marcus knew exactly why. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to force you into an intimate moment, I simply want to give you a private show.” Esca smiled again and Marcus could finally give him a night he would never forget.

As they danced together Marcus guided Esca over to a chair, kissing him lightly on his lips before he pushed him down. “Relax, and don’t be shy, you can touch if you want.” Esca’s cheeks burned red as he kept his eyes on Marcus, his hands holding onto the arm rests.

Slowly Marcus began the show, his hips rolling clockwise as he slowly opened his shirt, letting it fall down his muscular shoulders. He kept his eyes on Esca, wanting to see every expression on his face as Marcus continued to undress. Once his shirt was off he threw it around Esca’s head, carefully tugging at the ends as he moved closer, giving Esca the opportunity to touch if he wished. Esca wanted to, but he didn’t, and instead of pushing him Marcus pulled away.

He continued to roll his hips as he took a step back, releasing his shirt. Esca was still smiling as Marcus popped his hips to his sides before thrusting his hips forward, unable to hold back a grin as Esca’s eyes were glued on his crotch. Deciding to give him more he slowly undid his pants, opening them enough to give Esca a peek.

“Want to see more?” Marcus asked as he let his hands caress his chest while moving to the music. Esca nodded as he stared at all of Marcus. Slowly he started to push his pants down his legs, revealing more and more of his grey boxers. He twirled around as he let his hips do all the work, moving closer to Esca once he was out of his pants.

That time, as he got near Esca, he wasn’t afraid of touching him Marcus. His trembling fingers carefully caressing Marcus’ muscles, gliding up and down his chest. He looked hungry, like he wanted to taste Marcus, but he would have to ask for it himself. Marcus moved closer and closer until Esca could simply lean forward and lick his chest if he wished to. He decided then to shake his hips in Esca’s face, as he wondered what kind of reaction he would receive from him. Esca laughed, but then he let his fingers caress the hard bulge, his eyes moving back and forth between Marcus’ cock to his eyes.

“Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to push you,” Marcus said calmly, hoping Esca would feel comfortable around him. Turning around Marcus shook his ass a little before grinding against Esca’s hard cock, loving the moans which escaped Esca’s pretty lips. Taking Esca’s hands he pulled them to his chest, rubbing them all over his chest.

Not long after he urged Esca to touch did the man break free from his restraints, kissing Marcus' back, his hands moving up and down his chest, a few fingers slipping under the waistband of his boxers. Marcus pulled free, only so he could turn around and shake his cock in front of Esca. His whole face was flustered, his eyes hungry for more. Even though it was was clear Esca wanted him Marcus knew he couldn’t go all out, especially as he didn’t want to push Esca, so instead of removing his boxers he helped Esca stand, then danced around him a few times, rubbing his own hard cock against Esca’s cock, or ass, letting his hands move over Esca’s dressed body.

“I want to see your body again,” Marcus whispered into Esca’s ear as he slowly pulled the sweater over Esca’s head.

As they stood in front of each other Marcus took in as much of Esca’s body as possible. “You looked so magnificent on that stage,” he mumbled as he let his hands move over Esca’s lean body.

Both danced together a few minutes longer, their skin glistening slightly, and while neither had danced hard they were both out of breath, especially after they started kissing.

Marcus had not planned any sex that evening, but somehow they both ended up on his bed, rubbing their dics together, allthough Marcus was wearing his boxers and Esca still had his bottoms on, sharing deep kisses which left them panting for air.

Esca looked at Marcus, his eyes sorrowful. “I want to, but at the same time I’m afraid.”

“Please, don’t be afraid, we can move as slow as you want.” Marcus soothed him.

“Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes, why shouldn’t I?” Esca smiled. “Are you sure I can’t give you a hand with this problem?” Marcus asked Esca as he rubbed his fingers against Esca’s hard bulge.

“How?”

Marcus took his question as an invitation and slowly undid the buttons of his jeans. “There doesn’t need to be penetration, we can have sex without it.” Esca looked slightly nervous but he didn’t stop Marcus. “I can stop if you want.” The only reply he received was Esca shaking his head as his mouth was half open while his eyes were watching Marcus’ fingers.

With a little help Marcus pulled off Esca’s bottoms before standing himself and removing his boxers. Esca couldn’t take his eyes of Marcus’ body, and neither could he of Esca’s. Laying down next to him Marcus pulled him into a deep kiss as he let their cocks brush against each other, smiling as Esca gasped into his mouth. He moved slow at first, but as Esca seemed to move closer to his orgasm he wrapped his hands around their hard dicks, smiling wickedly as Esca moaned loudly, his cock trembling in Marcus’ hands as he was rubbing up and down.

“More, just like that,” Esca grunted barely three seconds before he came, pulling Marcus closer as his whole body quivered next to him. Marcus was close himself, and could have lasted longer, if seeing Esca coming wasn’t as sexy as it was. Unable to stop himself he joined Esca a few moments later, moaning heavily as his room brightened for a second. He’d had amazing orgasms before, but the first he shared with Esca was better than any of those.

The two lay quiet a few minutes, their fingers softly caressing each other. The room which had felt too warm before suddenly wasn’t, so Marcus threw the sheets over them.

“I hope you won’t hate me after this,” Marcus smiled.

“No, you are the best date I’ve had,” Esca smiled and leaned closer and kissed him.

Marcus smiled and pulled Esca closer in his arms as the familiar exhaustion washed over him. He didn’t know what happened the rest of the night, if Esca was awake or not, but the next thing he remembered was waking up alone in his bed, the sound of a shower reaching his ears. He smiled, silently moving out of his bed, deciding to surprise Esca with some fun before they went down to eat breakfast.


End file.
